Eclipse
by 1i1'C00K13
Summary: Eclipse, it may get dark. but after it's the brightest light anyone will ever see. Aden shadow is slowly finding out about her past. how she surived, by doing the samething as kurama. Syrus a crazy fire neko theif coming after the SD. good story?letshope


**Disclaimer : I don't own any YuYu characters, oh what a shame but I don't, but I do Own This TREE! (Hold's up Banzai Tree) MWhahaHAHAHA! Choughs Sorry bout that but I do love my tree! Heart **

**Eclipse **

Life has a funny way of turning things around just as it gets good, such as it's nature. Aden Shadow knows this all to well, she's a normal 16year old. 5'6 almond colored hair to her shoulders. With a solitarily neon orange streak hitting her chin ever so slightly. Her eyes where a crystal green. Her school uni form was her current attire. Black and pink where her school colors. Pink cuffs and same color stripes down the mini skirt. She looked down at her little brother, Brooklyn. He's 11, he was in the pure black uniform the guy version of his sisters. Her had natural neon orange hair it was straight and all over the place and yet he could pull it off.

"Seeya Sis!" Little Brookie called as he ran off to the other direction. She Waved with a slight smile. The lockers in the main hall were a bright red. A very color contrasting school. It was the Homecoming week, and 'GO Flamingos!' was in large pink letters on a banner over looking the main hall. (Awesomest Mascot! EVER!!) like usual a million people were swarming her locker, but being used to this it was easy to get to it.

" LIKE O-M-G! Addie! WhaT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" A males voice sang. This caused aden to smile.

"Hey Tai, you know what? You need a cape."

"Like Why?" Our girly man asked.

"Because your Super Gay." He burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You are like so funny!!! Well Come on! World History First!" He has a tendency to sing whatever he says. He was about 5'8 short blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Okay you see him?" He pointed at a tall cute football player.

"What about him?"

"He's my Boyfriend, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Stalker" She sang out, as they entered the class room.

"It's not stalking if it's love." Aden burst in a laughing fit once more.

"Do you even know if he plays for the same ball park as you?"

"Oh he will, He will learn and I will be the teacher!" He struck a Triumphant pose.

"Oh man your crazy."

_**Incoming Syrus **_

The Bell rang signaling for all the high school scalars to leave the building, for the weekend.

"Now this is were the fun begins." now is here where we introduce Syrus. She's a very petit, 5'4 Neko demon, and her main element if fire. Her hair hit her lower back, it was a deep colored lavender, she had bangs that framed her face. And brought out her most unique feature. On eyes was a Smokey purple, the other was a pale crystal red. Her attire will take some time to describe. A strapless top that was the same color as the frilled skirt she was wearing that ended mid thigh with a white bow on the right side. She wore bright red high heels that matched her choker with a small red broken heart on it. The next one was a small jewel that was black in color and had a red tint to it. Today her hair was in low shoulder pig tails and a medium sized skull Barrett. Okay back to the story.

Syrus was sitting on a rather good sized branch with a sling shot and a pile of rocks. With a huge grin on her face she started firing rocks at students.

"Ready aim FIRE" She cried in amusement. WAP

"Berlin!" A student yelled.

She giggled and took out a few more.

Aden emerged from the school doors only to be greeted by several students sprawled out on the pavement, unconscious.

"Mmm?" She questioned. She glanced over to see a rock coming for her. She causally caught it and looked at it.

' _mmm? It's only a pebble." _she thought to herself. About the go investigate the cause of this, she was quickly distracted by him. His name is Suichi Minameno, tall red headed, emerald eyed boy. He was Aden secret crush. Syrus took this opportunity to launch a pebble at her. She brought her eyes back only to see the rock headed toward her, it was to late to catch it so she put her arms up. But the impact never came. Aden opened her crystal eyes to look at him. Suichi. Her face quickly turned red. He dropped the rock.

"May I Escort you home?" he asked his voice held a type of calm.

"Umm…Sure?" She squeaked.

"Damn Fox." Syrus spat as she teleported tree to tree till something was in her path. She stopped abruptly causing her to fall back. Looking up to see a guy a little taller than herself in a black cape, with and assortment of colors in his gravity defying hair. Along with his cape was a white scarf.. His crimson eyes glared down at her.

"What the hell? Watch out next time."

"Neko?" he said in a cold tone.

"Meow." She went to Teleport away but he grabbed her arm. She fell back. They didn't say one word. She only laughed.

"Grr." He pulled back due to the fact that his hand was on fire.

"Tata"

Aden and Suichi casually strolled down the side walk talking about everything, never a moment of awkward silence.

"Well here's my stop." Aden said with a smile. Her house was a two story Victorian styled house with a bay window full of well maintained plants.

"Well you weren't lying about your plants." He said smiling. She smiled shyly.

"Yeah it's kinnda a hobby."

"Beautiful."

"Yeah I know. Well See you Monday." She toddled off to her house. She opened the door shut it and leaned up against it and slid to the floor with a huge smile across her face.

"Now who was that? Sis sis?" Brooklyn said leaning around the kitchen snack bar.

"Suichi." Even saying his name made her blush.

" Addie's got a crush Addies got a crush." He teased

"Yes,Yes I do."

"Oh mom called she's not going to be home this week she said you know what to do." Aden never knew her father, and her mother is always on business trips. Or so she says.

"Yup I do."

_**Now things get interesting **_

"Ahh that little bastard made me use more power than I wanted to. Fuck." Syrus was in deep in the woods, standing in front of a large glowing portal.

"Now things get interesting."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL US AT FUCKIN MIDNIGH?!" Yuske Screeched. Kowenma was in his teenage form.

"A squid party." He smiled behind his pacifier.

"WHAT!" his rant was cut off by the alarm.

"We don't have much time. look at the screen." three pictures showed up on the screen behind him. The red head spoke.

"What are we looking at?" Kurama also known as Suichi.

"Aden, Mimi and Syrus. Rogue thieves in Makai. Aden's dark colored hair came right above her neck. It had two longer pieces on the sides that were at her shoulders. Crystal green eyes She was wearing black Capri pants with a assortment of pockets on them. And a zip up dark blue tube top. Mimi had long green hair puffy bangs and sky blue eyes you couldn't tell what she was wearing.

"Why are they important?" Hiei Spat.

"Did you not hear the alarm? Aden is a Ice fox and a shape shifter that's how she earned the nick name the " Trickster" we think she's dead. But she may have pulled a kurama and is hideing in human word. Little is known about Mimi all we know is that she can turn any surface into rubber. But the last one is Syrus she's a fire neko-"

"Wait." Kurama interrupted. "The Neko's are a ice race, how is she of fire?"

"No one knows. All we know is that she is, dare I say more powerful than

Hiei." He glared up at the picture. It was her.

"Another thing she possess is the power of imitation. She can copy any attack she pleases. And to top it off she's almost mastered wind.

"Now how do you know all this?"

"We got very lucky and captured Mimi and that pissed off Aden and Syrus, she blew up almost half of the building. Needless to say they won."

"HaHa That's Funny." Kwabara wanting to change the subject. Looked over at hiei's arm.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei asked in his usual cold tone.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You burned it wile making smores with small camp girls didn't you? Hiei we have you figured out." Yuske said holding back laughter. Then all turned to darkness. All the light they had was the torches on the wall and the occasional flash of lighting. .

"Do you seriously power this place with real power?" Yuske asked rather annoyed.

"I don't know! I only Rule this world I don't pay attention to anything else!" Kowenma was under his desk looked about.

"Now I thought I'd actually find a challenge here, but I guess I was wrong." A females voice filled the room. They all looked up to the circle window where the cloaked figure. With a single red high heel shore hanging out.

"Who Do you Think you are we're the Sprit Detectives so you better watch out!" Kwabara announced. All she did was start laughing. "HEY!" He yelled again.

"So amusing." She laughed again. She jumped down, it seemed like time stopped. When she touched the ground, she was weightless as a feather. Still not seeing her face she held out three colorful, circle stones.

"How did you Get those?!?" Kowenma Shrieked.

"The legendary Opals." Kurama Stared . "Three powerful stones, that enhance the element, fire, ice or lighting, very dangerous." The Fire Opal was a dark black with a crimson tint, in the center in had Strength in Kanji. Lighting was Yellow with Hope in kanji. And Ice was a silver and black colored swirled and love was the kanji in the center.

"Why the Stupid saying in the middle?" Asked Yuske asked.

"It represents what the person, needs most." Kurama couldn't keep his eyes of the mesmerizing stones.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk Kowenma. You seriously thought you could keep these forever?"

"Grr."

"SPRIT GUN!" Yuske's attack filled the room with a soft blue, and the power was released from his finger tip. She held out her only free hand, toward the oncoming attack. As it impacted it dissipated, leaving not a sound. A smile spread across the only visible part of her face.

"GET DOWN!" Kurama Yelled getting to the ground quickly. She mimicked his attack. Her voice wasn't frail, and it held cockiness

"Sprit gun." She said ever so calmly. Yuske, being pig headed as we all know he is, held his ground, the attack how ever was ten times more powerful that his original. He laid on the hard floor, limbs spread out in ever which way.

"One down, Three to go."

Kwabara wasn't a great challenge, with his 'Don't hit girls' honor code, he didn't last long. Hiei on the other hand was faster than she excepted, but it didn't stop her from being ready. He swung barley missing his target.

"Damn." He muttered. She was on the blade of the Katana. She leaned over so she was nose to nose with him.

"We meet again." He was about to show her what true pain truly feels like, but when she spoke. He couldn't move. A paralyzing attack!

"Maybe better luck next time." She jumped off her current means of leverage, forgetting about her fourth opponent. A Thick Thronged whip wrapped around her slim body. Kurama strode in front of her as the thorns dug further into her flesh.

"Syrus?" He knew who it was. But he needed more. He needed to see the face that just took down his team. He saw her smile again as her entire body burst into flame. He jumped back dousing the attack. But as he did this he pulled his whip down, cutting a rather large gash into her lower fore arm.

"Ahh!" She gasped looking at the large amount of blood she had just lost. Her hood was now gone reviling who she was.

"Syrus" He said once more.

"You like the sound of you voice don't you?" She let her arm drop in an eerie limb.

"Rose whip." She whispered. Before kurama could do any thing he was tied up with his own weapon.

"Oh The irony!!" She cried. "Winners of the all famous Dark tournament reduced to this, sad truly sad." She walked over to kowenma picking him up by his collar, she was standing on his desk. She brought her face to his.

"You will tell me where Mimi is."

"I have no idea where she is." He said in a heavy voice.

"You better do some research, then, because if I can do this to your team, just imagine what I can do to you?" She chucked him to the floor. Giving him one last glare.

_Run, run RUN! Is all I felt, in one blur, heart pounding rush. Someone was in front of me. Long dark lavender colored hair, hitting mid-back. She was in a dark cloak, Bright crimson heels are the only thing I really remember in detail. She turned and yelled, still gasping for air. _

"_Aden Watch it!!" she screamed something else, but I was quickly distracted by something wrapping around me. _

"_Syrus RUN!" I Scream with all my might. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. You could tell she didn't want to leave, but then realized the cruel rationalization. But while this was occurring an arrow hit here in the shoulder sending her on her back. The last thing I heard was a blood curling scream. And then darkness consumed me. _

Aden jumped from her bed in a cold sweat. Slowly panting. The red numbers on her clock read 11:11. She made a wish. _I wish these dreams would end._

**Well I do hope you all like it and I'm not the only one reading it. So if you likkie, please review!! And I hope I spelled all the names right. I was to lazy to check. So love to ya'll!! **

_**Cookie **_


End file.
